<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa side stories kokichi and friends by Joe11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521500">Danganronpa side stories kokichi and friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037'>Joe11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, lying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi just lives his life at hopes peak trying to cure his boredom by messing with other people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa side stories kokichi and friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi got out of class extremely bored so he walked up to the first person he saw</p><p>Celeste said "ah kokichi what a pleasant surprise would like to play a game with me"</p><p>Kokichi answered "not feeling it today taeko maybe tomorrow"</p><p>Celeste was shocked for a moment but then responded "how unfortunate <br/>but May I ask you to not call me my real name in public"</p><p>Kokichi said as loudly as possible so everyone would hear it "SORRY TAEKO NO CAN DO<br/>BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE LYING<br/>I'm totally not a liar that's so mean I couldn't possibly lie to someone"</p><p>Celeste refuted "but you are lying right now are you not"</p><p>Kokichi said "huh have I been caught in the act I can't believe you would do that taeko I thought we were friends <br/>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"<br/>And kokichi started crying</p><p>Celeste said "whether or not we're friends is... Debatable I think you should stop the crocodile tears<br/>I must say it is not a pretty look"</p><p>Kokichi said "how could you see through that one too I thought I was better at this"</p><p>Celeste said "I respect the crocodile tears I myself have used it my fair share of times my gambling opponents are usually men and the inexperienced ones drop there guard at the sight of a pretty girl crying it is a dirty tactic I must admit though"</p><p>Kokichi said "wow people think your pretty well I've seen better not gonna lie your looks seem quite average compared to the rest of the girls I see around here"</p><p>Celeste baffled said "you... Think I'm average"</p><p>Kokichi said "ah taeko did I strike a cord did I press the right button"</p><p>Celeste said "no it was nothing I assure you please ignore my comment"</p><p>Kokichi replied "whatever you say Taeko"<br/>Kokichi then left to his dorm </p><p>Kokichi found today quite productive he found a exploitable weakness and a fun source of entertainment he should talk to taeko again sometime</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>